


Not Even One Night

by Riusfire



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riusfire/pseuds/Riusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader starts a job at Freddy Fazbear's and can't even last one goddamn night before they completely give up.</p><p>Gender-neutral reader, yay! Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first reader-insert that I've ever posted anywhere, but it's my second story here on AO3. I've been working on it for a few days now, and I finally finished it today! I'm a little nervous, just as I was with my first story, but I'm hoping that you all like it! (Even if it sucks, haha)
> 
> By the way, Mangle is referred to as Toy Foxy in this, as it's your first night and so the Phone Guy never told you his nickname.

It's cold. Why is there a fan on the desk? It's the middle of November, and you're freezing your butt off. You've tried turning it off, but to no avail; it's as though it's stuck like that.

You puff up your cheeks and release the trapped air a moment later, absent-mindedly rubbing the screen of the tablet in your hand with your thumb. You glance at the clock in the upper-right corner of the screen, sighing when you see that it's only 2 AM. You still have four hours to go. Just four more hours until you can leave the hellish restaurant where you work.

You twist your neck a little, hearing it crack and pop with the movement, and look down at the tablet. The timer for the music box in the prize room indicates that it's nearly completely unwound, so you press a finger to the circle and wind it back up. You don't know what happens when the music stops, but you really don't want to find out; the childish drawings on the wall to your right have already given you enough of a clue as to what the music is holding back.

When the music box is completely wound up again, you switch to another camera feed– and your heart nearly stops. Of the three animatronics that stand up on the stage in the main room, only two are left. The missing one is a blue bunny with rosy-red cheeks named Toy Bonnie. If you're honest wth yourself, Toy Bonnie is the least creepy of the four active animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That, however, doesn't slow your heartbeat as you frantically search for the missing bunny.

...There! You spot him in one of the party rooms, posed with his guitar as though he's performing like he does during the day. How did he move? Is there someone else in the pizzeria with you? The thought makes your heart beat faster as you flick through the feeds to wind up the music box again. There isn't a lot you can do about Toy Bonnie at the moment, as you still have to do your job and guard the restaurant. Besides, you think as you go through the other cameras, you can't see anything moving, even when you light up each room to search it more thoroughly.

You go back to the room that Toy Bonnie is in, only to find him gone once again. You bite your lip, hearing your breathing get a little heavier. With a jolt, you find the animatronic rabbit kneeling beside an open air vent in another party room, leering up at the camera as if to taunt you. His left hand is holding the edge of the vent like he's preparing to haul his heavy frame through it.

"Okay," you whisper, "someone is definitely in here with me."

You rewind the music box, then check back on the remaining animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Unfortunately for you and your heart, Toy Chica is now gone, too. Your eyes flicker to the clock and squeeze shut at the sight. It's been a while since you last checked it, and there's still three hours left.

You hold your breath and turn on the flashlight on your desk, then scream at what you see. Toy Chica is standing in the hallway, both her eyes and beak missing. Her endoskeleton shows in her eye sockets and in her open mouth. You scramble to get the empty Freddy head, which is resting against your stomach, and yank over your own head, breathing heavily and making the air in the mask grow humid. You try to rewind the music box and flash your light at her at the same time, only to realize that you can't really see the tablet over the wide muzzle on the mask. You leave the mask on for a moment longer, then hurriedly lift it up to check on the music box. Once you've rewound it a bit, the head goes back down, shielding you from Toy Chica's wrath. To your relief, the chicken is gone from the hallway. You heave a long sigh and remove the mask, setting it back on your lap.

The music box is fully rewound once more and you settle back into your chair, wiping small tears from the corners of your eyes. Your heart's frantic thumping slows down a bit, but it isn't back to normal. Suddenly, you hear a clattering in the air vent to your right. You switch the vent's light on, and are fearfully confused when you don't see anything there. You change the tablet's feed to the vent's camera and have to stop yourself from shrieking again when Toy Bonnie's large, green eyes stare at you from the screen. He's– He's crawling through the vents! You nearly sob when you see the bunny's eyes move back towards the vent's opening. The camera's feed is switched away before you can see him move once more.

You lean back in your chair and take deep, shaky breaths, covering your eyes with your dominant hand while the tablet is held loosely in the other. After a few seconds, you put on the Freddy mask and turn on the air vent's light, flinching when Toy Bonnie's grinning visage lights up in the opening. Your blood grows cold when the lights in your office suddenly go out, then start flickering. Toy Bonnie seems to get out of the vent and take several steps to the side until he stands directly in front of you. One, two moments pass and then he's suddenly gone.

That's it. You can't take it anymore. You're too scared to move any further and you can't control your rapid breathing. Your head drops down onto the desk and the mask flies off from the impact, landing on the floor a few feet away. A faint "hello" reaches your ears and something brushes against your knee. You glance underneath the desk, frowning tiredly when you see a differently-colored version of the little boy animatronic that stands in the game room.

"Hello," you quietly say back to him. You close your eyes and sigh when the boy giggles.

You hear movement coming from both of the vents, now, and assume that Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are standing in your office. Staticky radio interference is coming from the ceiling and, while you don't know which one it is, you guess that either Toy Freddy or Toy Foxy has somehow spider-crawled his way up there.

"Hey, hey!" You hear Toy Freddy's voice come in front of you. Toy Foxy must be above you, then. "Hey there, buddy! Would you like to play with us?"

You don't respond and silence falls over the office, Toy Foxy's static being the only thing you can hear. Then, you lift your head up and smile brightly at the robotic bear in front of you, ignoring his pitch-black eyes.

"Of course, Freddy," you tell him as you get to your feet. "Let's play!

All four of the animatronics seem to grin at you. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie grab your arms and lead you out from behind your desk as the white fox on the ceiling scuttles to the floor. Toy Freddy moves aside as you pass, then falls into step behind you. You look at the four old and battered animatronics who stand side by side in the hallway, their stares matching yours.

You look away from them soon enough, letting the robots drag you away to your death.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't end with them dragging you off. The animatronics are eager to have a new friend and, after all, you DID volunteer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW it's complete. It took me a lot longer to write this chapter compared to the first one (two months as opposed to one afternoon), but I'm finally done!

Their arms are cold against yours as they drag you through the large restaurant. You guess that they're taking you to the parts and service room, although you aren't too sure since you're too tired to think very hard. You had succumbed to your exhaustion a little bit ago, and so the animatronics were forced to support you and hold you up. It's difficult to move any part of you and, as a result, your head is resting on Toy Bonnie's shoulder. You really, REALLY don't want to, but you don't have much of a choice. It kind of helps that the robotic bunny looks uncomfortable, though.

Toy Freddy moves ahead of the group as you approach a closed door and leaves Toy Foxy behind you. You can feel the fox's eyes on your back, and you shudder. The bear in front of you pushes open the door and holds it there to allow the rest of you to go in before he does. Well, even if he's a murderous, robotic bear who wants to shove your poor self into a mascot suit, at least he has manners.

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie lead you through the door and help you lay down on a table. Your head slips from the latter's shoulder and drops to the table's surface with a thud. All of the animatronics gather around you, save for Toy Foxy, who skitters up the wall and nestles himself on the ceiling. You glance up at him and are only able to handle his wide-eyed, yellow glare for a few seconds before you shiver and look away.

Suddenly, Toy Freddy's voice rings out in the silent room, making you jump and whimper. "Okay, pal, we're gonna play our game, now! Are you ready?" The killer teddy bear smiles at you and pulls at your ears roughly.

"I guess so," you murmur. "I did agree to this, didn't I?"

"Great!" Toy Chica looks excited. "We're gonna fix you up and make you pretty, just like us!"

Toy Bonnie grins. "We'll see you when you wake up!"

"W-wait, what?!" Your eyes grow wide and you don't even have time to scream before Toy Foxy lunges at you from above and knocks you out.

***

"Oh, see that? I told you, Freddy, our new friend looks so nice!"

Urgh... ouch...

"I guess you're right! Good work, Chica."

What... what did they do?

"Mm-hm! Oh, oh! Hey, are you waking up? Wakey-wakey!"

Your eyes open at the command. Toy Chica stands in front of you, her beak wide open in a smile.

"You're awake!" she cheers. "Yay!"

You blink and look around sluggishly. Toy Freddy is standing on your left and Toy Bonnie is at your right, both holding your arms up. As usual, you can hear Toy Foxy's radio interference above you.

"What…" Your voice is hoarse and it hurts to speak, but you muster up the courage to talk anyway. "What did you...do?"

"We made you all better!" Toy Chica says happily. "We took out all of your old, squishy parts and put in brand-new ones." She gets really close and whispers to you, "By the way, you might wanna get that looked at; I don't think squishy bits are good for animatronics."

"Sq–squishy bits?!" you sputter. They thought you were a damaged robot? "Wh—"

"Oh! Silly me, you probably want to see your new self, huh?" She holds up a small mirror made for dolls. The reflective sticker doesn't help much, especially in the room's low light, but you can clearly see that the thing staring back at you in it is not you anymore. It's difficult to make out the gender, color, and even the body's species, and you give up after a few moment of trying to figure it out.

You want to cry. You want to cry so much that it hurts, but you can't. You're not human anymore. You're...you're a monster, just like them. So, because you no longer have tear ducts, you start wailing. Loudly. Your new voice is scratchy and glitches a lot, but it helps to amplify your crying.

"Shush-shush-shush-shush! It's okay, it's okay!" Toy Bonnie tries to pat you on your back and calm you down, but he isn't successful. You aren't too sure why he's trying to make you feel better, but you guess it might be because you sound like a child at the moment.

Why are you crying, anyway? You're supposed to be mature enough to keep calm, so why are you bawling your eyes out like a toddler who just scraped a knee?

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Toy Freddy says to Toy Chica. "I'm not entirely sure our new friend is ready."

"Yeah, I guess so." Toy Chica sighs and glances at you. Toy Bonnie is still frantically trying to soothe your crying to no avail. "I was really looking forward to having another friend, though."

She steps behind you and opens up a panel on your back. You feel it and stop howling long enough to ask in panic, "H-hey, what're you doing?!"

Without responding to your question, the animatronic chicken flicks a switch in your back, instantly shutting you down. You slump over, eyes closing. Toy Freddy pats Toy Chica's shoulder.

"We'll try again tomorrow," he says sympathetically. "Everything'll be fine."

"Yeah...yeah, everything's gonna be fine."


End file.
